


Headcanons at 2:42 am

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is trash.I have warned you.





	Headcanons at 2:42 am

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPEE THis is my first fic ever on this site so be nice please. I wrote these a while ago, and just was like "I should post". So I did. Peace out boy scouts!

Hunk is both Jenna from Waitress and Martha from Heathers because he is a pure chubby baking bean. I love Hunk more than myself, and I would die for him. He’s just so pure, and I want to protect him. I will hurt those who have hurt you my sweet yellow summer child. Like have you seen him??? He’s gorgeous and probably super strong bc you have to have fat in order to be strong and im just crying over how beautiful my son is. 

Keith is hella gay for Lance and Lance is hella gay for Keith BUT they’re too angsty to get their shit together. Like, their romantic conversations are all “You would hate me for the things I’ve done”. Pidge watches and prepares to kill them if they take too much time.

Coran is actually super great with kiddos and is really comforting as well. He’s like the wacky uncle that sends you amazing hanukkah gifts from Holland. For some odd reason, he knows how human children work, and is fucking great with them.

Lance is also really great with kids. But the main thing is that he’s a fucking genius. Like, this bro could outsmart Pidge and Hunk combined on his worst day. However, his past experiences (Bullies) have turned him into a goofball. One day it all comes clean, and he’s just sobbing on the floor. Pidge is also sobbing, because she treated him like a little shit sometimes. 

Hunk, Lance and Coran are the Holy Trinity of Care™ . Like, they make sure that Keith doesn’t overwork himself, and that Pidge sleeps. They’re all amazing and I love all three of them because of their positive traits. 

Keith has a history of self harm, but he did it on his legs. So nobody can see that he has tons of white scars on his body. Everyone assumes that his Emo Angst™ attitude is because he’s angsty, but it’s because of Depression™. 

Lance has ADHD, Pidge has Aspergers, Keith has BPD or Depression (Or both I don’t make the rules), Shiro has PTSD and Allura and Coran don’t know mental illnesses. 

Lance constantely says “who’s she i don’t know her”

Shiro is a memelord, but nobody knows. One day, he quotes a vine, and Pidge loses their shit over it. Shiro’s like “HuH? WHAt” and Pidge just… DiEs.

Lance was a dancer back on Earth (Contemporary, Lyrical and Ballet). He also can sing really really well. He’s a theater kid, so he knows what he’s doing. (Cue Keith dying in the corner of the Palace, crying)

Keith did karate at one point? Oh, he also happened to be one of those Squishy Babies™ and it was super pure and sweet. Krolia didn’t know what she was doing, but she supported her son. (This led to Keith doing dumb ass shit all the time, because Krolia didn’t know what she was doing)  
WHOOpS ITs CANoN NoW

Hunk is also obsessed with musicals, but his fav is Waitress. Except, he hates the lyrics “Sugar Butter Flour” because the ProPER PiE CruSt rAtiO is 3:2:1, Flour, Fat and Water. He despises these lines and these lines alone. 

Hunk and Lance have the Bromance™ of the fucking century. They’re just so good together, and it’s glorious.

Lance watched those Beauty Guru Shook channels and ran one too (shooketh and quaking). Pidge was a troll for all of the fake science channels (rabid pidgeon). Hunk has a cooking channel where he just cooks (hunk of deliciousness). Shiro was a beauty guru known for his eyeliner. He’s done collabs with Michelle and Promise Phan (beauty shiro). 

Shiro’s super good at singing, so him and Lance have a sing off. It ends with them singing a whole new world. Lance goes in to jokingly kiss Shiro, and Keith just n y o o m s and kisses Lance.


End file.
